Plunder
P L U N D E R This character belongs to Sby. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Avalon! (The bullets in each section are notes for me, will be changed) A P P E A R A N C E "Rainbow, blending in helps much more than standing out" Plunder is the kind of RainWing you wouldn't really look twice at. Because of the fact that she is part of the dictator's family, she is permitted to look how she wants, and she looks pretty nice. Her scales aren't super colourful, like, for instance, her younger sister Rainbowberry. She has tomato red mainscales over light red underscales, and her underwings are a forest green. She has marigold coloured markings on her scales and light yellow eyes, and for accessories, she wears a small, golden necklace with a beautiful turquoise gem on the end. The only things that change with her emotions are the ruffs behind her ears, which she tries to hide. P E R S O N A L I T Y "Yeah mom. I stole a little of your jewelry. And broke it. It felt good." Plunder is pretty much the opposite of her angelic little sister, Rainbowberry. She hates her mother and how she leads the RainWings, and she shows it. Before she left the rainforest, she was pretty much the rebel child, stealing from her parents, specifically Forest, and ignoring the rules. She spoke darkly, scaring her siblings, and didn't stop when her mother told her to. Once she became an Ultradragon, she tried to be nicer, but she still feels strong traces of hatred for Forest. She likes Red Panda, her guardian, and tries not to be as snappish and rude around him like she used to be. She takes his lessons seriously, and fights hard, and most likely her hatred of her mother makes her ultra-ready to free Pyrrhia from the dictators. When she first met Red, she acted all tough and strong to show him not to mess with her, but then realized he was kind, and she backed off, a little embarrassed. She mostly does this with every new dragon she meets A B I L I T I E S "You're a nasty, evil dragon, mother. These dragons don't deserve your cruelty." Strengths H I S T O R Y "Do ya really wanna hear my backstory? Oh, you do? O-okay..." Plunder was hatched to the RainWing dictator, Forest, and her mate, Underbrush. She hatched in the Rainforest division as the pair's third-born dragonet. She was taught what it meant to be the daughter of the dictator, and learned how to lead like Forest But soon, she discovered that cruelty didn't suit her. She didn't like to hurt. *Began to rebel, stealing from her mother *Was punished multiple times *Finally escaped * T R I V I A "You're really gonna accept me? My mom's a dictator!" *She is for the Randomly Generated Contest! *She was named after her mom's favourite song, Plunder and Prove, but her name better suits her pickpocketing abilities G A L L E R Y "Beauty isn't everything" FR Plunder.png|By me on FR!! 4D27E302-80E5-4486-AE82-F34BD21FBB53.jpeg|By Fawn!!!! 6AE880DA-5A64-4109-A9DA-38B083B3ED32.png|Plunder ref by Piggyxl!! 3C27667A-B213-49D5-950A-F7EC26B89970.jpeg|Oof more art by Fawn :D R E L A T I O N S H I P S "I miss dad. Without him, all I had was my terrible mother." Forest: Negative relation Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (Royalty)